The mirror-type display device may include a display device that provides the function of the display together with the function of the mirror.
The mirror type display device may have a mirror on the front surface and a display device on the rear surface of the mirror. At this time, the mirror provided on the front surface uses a half mirror which reflects a part of light and transmits a part of the light. The light reflected by the half mirror acts as a mirror and the light emitted by the display arranged on the rear side can act as a display by transmitting the half mirror.
The mirror type display device constructed in another way may have a transparent liquid crystal element on the front side and a reflective medium having a reflective function on the rear side. When the transparent liquid crystal element provided on the front transmits all the light, the transmitted light is reflected on the reflection medium, and the mirror type display acts as a normal mirror. When data is displayed on a transparent liquid crystal device, light entering the cells in which the data are displayed is blocked, and the corresponding cells can function as a display by emitting light.